


Heartbreak and Reassurance

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Cutting, Rimming, Scars, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: After being betrayed and abandoned by his blood family, Roman Sionis could not bear any of his chosen family leaving him. But time and time again, so-called allies and members of gang had betrayed him. He fears his closest partner Victor Zsasz might betray him next, and Zsasz shows Roman that there's nothing he wouldn't do for his most beloved boss.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 233





	Heartbreak and Reassurance

Roman stormed into the office of the penthouse over his club. He had been spending months planning this simple heist for his goons, and they betrayed him. They had kept the money and jewels for themselves. At least, they _tried_ to. Of course, Roman was smart enough to have contingency plans, and all had been recovered, but it still _hurt_.

He was the head honcho, and he enjoyed some additional perks without getting his immaculate hands dirty. He was the brains, and he was entitled to the most of the lot for his plans. But he redistributed the wealth; he used the excess resources to put cops, lawyers, and judges on payroll to keep his lackeys safe. He always ensured his lackeys got a generous cut. It sure beat corporate wages.

But they get _greedy_ , _cocky_. Were Roman’s plans too foolproof? Did his dumb henchmen get too overwhelmed in the euphoria of successful scores that they delusion themselves to be the architects of the plans? They must have gotten high off the grandeur and thought that they were smart, because there is no other logical explanation for them to betray Roman _fucking_ Sionis.

Roman was good to them. Roman was kind. He was their benevolent, generous leader. If they were good to Daddy, Daddy was good to them in turn.

Roman walked over to his minibar and poured himself a scotch, neat. Right now, Zsasz was giving them cuts as generous as they gave themselves. _Zsasz._

Roman threw back his drink, and pushed back his feelings. Everyone betrayed Roman. Everyone left him. His blood family threw him aside. They didn’t love him anymore, they stopped caring. He built his own empire, and the more successful he got, the faker his company was.

Everyone only ever wanted to use him; use him for influence, favors, money. Once they got what they wanted, they left.

Roman learned he’d only ever be able to buy his help, buy what he wanted, or take what he wanted. Buying people was okay though, sometimes. Sometimes it felt real. Even if the people were bought, they could be loyal. They’d see that Roman’s company was worth it, his protection was worth it, and they’d stay. They wouldn’t leave him or betray him like his real family had.

But these _motherfucking ingrates_ still did it. Roman had suffered betrayal after betrayal from people in his inner circles _time_ and _time_ again.

Roman’s hand shook slightly as he poured himself another glass, too enraged, too in pain to operate. He threw the second drink back and held back an angry tear. _Zsasz_.

Zsasz had been his right hand man for years now. Zsasz had been a serial killer. The police couldn’t find him for the longest time. He was very good at cleaning up his own messes, and left no calling card aside from the distinct brutality of his victims.

When Zsasz was arrested and sent to Arkham, Roman invested in his release, and what started out as a simple indentured servitude eventually became _more_.

He trusted Zsasz with everything, every aspect of his empire now. Zsasz eased his mind when it was overwhelmed. Zsasz was so straight to the point, he was so organized. The perfectly grouped scars and tallies on his body proved this fact.

Roman had seen it; after Zsasz had killed someone for him, he would take off his shirt or his pants, grab his favorite butterfly knife, and add the tally. The man was a work of art, and he was Roman’s, but not _fully_. Not in the way Roman wanted.

Zsasz was close enough to hurt him as is. Roman was always called cold and heartless, but only because he worked so meticulously at hiding it from the world. The people he loved were already so good at breaking his heart when they didn’t even believe he had one. He’d never be able to give the real thing away.

As Roman worked on sipping drink number three, the doors creaked open and Roman turned to see his Victor waltzing in with that beautiful glow he always had after a murder.

“Those men who you’ve so graciously taken under your wing have had an example made out of them. The people will remember not to fuck with Black Mask,” Victor said.

“Thank you, Victor,” Roman said softly, extending his glass to him signaling cheer. His voice broke softly and he put the drink to his lips. The liquid was warm and smooth with a faint aftertaste of honey as it slid down his throat. The buzzing in his head was growing, the endorphins were slowly releasing to ease the pain of his heartbreak.

Victor slowly approached him and gently escorted the glass out of Roman’s hands and set it on the bar. Now Roman’s hand was empty, and the only item he couldn’t get his hands on was just inches within grasp.

“Would you like to tell me about it, boss? What’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours?” Victor asked.

The man closed the gap between the two of them and began to massage his boss’s shoulders and back blades from the front of him. Roman didn’t remember when he began doing this. Victor would stand behind him while he was in his chair and just massage him as he orally laid out his plans or if he’d had an especially stressful score. It was so arousing and fulfilling to be under the man’s touch, but he always hid it well. If Victor knew how he felt, surely Victor would leave him too.

_Victor would leave him too._ Just the hallucination of the words made Roman keel forward into Victor’s torso. He found himself weeping under the pressure and rage he had been bottling up.

“Everyone leaves me,” Roman cried. “I am not a person people want to be around.”

Victor began to massage Roman’s back, but he also incorporated some comforting rubbing swirls into the muscles. “No, boss, that’s not true.”

“It is,” he cried. “My own family couldn’t even love me. They didn’t want anything to do with me and they kicked me out! And now, now as soon as anyone has no use for me anymore, or they think they don’t need me, they don’t stay!” Victor continued to rub and massage Roman as he wept in his arms. “Why don’t they stay? What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing,” Victor said. “Nothing is wrong with you at all.”

“You’re going to leave me one day,” Roman cried into Victor’s breast. Victor stopped massaging and moved his hands to Roman’s front to push him up so Victor could glare directly into Roman’s eyes.

“Don’t you say that. Don’t you dare fucking say that. I will never betray you,” Victor threatened.

“You will, you will, like all the rest,” Roman wept as he looked straight into Zsasz’s eyes. “You’ll realize I am not the man you think I am, and you don’t need me. Once they no longer need me, they go.”

Roman was drooping his head so Victor got a fist full of Roman’s brown hair and pulled back, guiding their gazes back together. Victor’s eyes were filling with water and he shook his head in disagreement. “I am not like the rest. I am not leaving your side, Roman.”

“No, you will leave,” Roman panted through the exhaustion of his emotional release. “You won’t need me anymore.”

Zsasz moved his hands to cup Roman’s face. “No, I need you. I _need_ you, Roman. Let me show you how much I need you. Let me prove my devotion to you, Roman.”

Zsasz moved his hands down to the belt buckle of Roman’s couture slacks. His dick twitched at Zsasz’s touch, and his heart accelerated. The shock and panic cleared out some of his intoxicated haze. “Victor, what are you doing?”

“Showing you what a good boss you are,” Victor affirmed. The belt was unbuckled, and Victor had undone the button and clasp that safeguarded the zipper. Roman didn’t protest, still believing this was just a trick of his imagination. Zsasz had lowered the zipper and reached his hand inside to free Roman’s erection. Victor began to stroke it while he looked deeply into his boss’s stunned eyes. “I’ll be right at your side for as long as you’ll have me, boss.”

Zsasz got onto his knees and looked up at Roman, making direct eye contact with the man as he licked the under head of his boss’s cock. The sight was mesmerizing to see; platinum blonde hair, piercing eyes outlined by eyeliner, his precious lips, his tongue, all serving as a beautiful backdrop and stage for his dick which was perfectly framed in the center of Zsasz’s face.

Zsasz closed his mouth on the tip this time, sucking it gently, causing shivers to run though Roman who had fantasized about this moment. “Fuck, Victor. Suck my dick, baby.”

“I live to serve you,” he said as he took even more of Roman in his mouth this time. He moved himself back and forth, keeping his eyes up at his boss.

Roman began to rock his hips and he undid the two buttons of his suit blazer. He delicately removed it from himself, trying not to disrupt Victor’s fellatio too much, and threw it on the ground a few paces away.

Victor pulled down Roman’s pants the rest of the way as he continued to suck. He removed his mouth only so Roman could step out of the ankles and kick the trousers aside. “Do you believe me now, boss?” Victor asked. “Do you think I’d be on my knees like a cheap whore if I was only using you?”

“Show me more,” Roman pleaded. “Be more vulnerable, like me.” Zsasz began to unbutton his colorful button down shirt as Roman did the same with his pristine designer dress shirt.

When Roman’s hit the floor he looked at the beautifully scarred man on the floor below him. Those beautiful scratches and tally marks tantalized Roman. He sunk to the floor himself to get a closer view of Victor. His fingertips grazed over every raised edge. This was a man dedicated, devoted to his work.

“Will you be as devoted to me as you are to your body?” Roman asked nervously. He held back a tear, what if his love denied him?

“Of course,” Zsasz reassured. He put his hands over Roman’s and helped to guide him to his sides. “So many of these marks are because of _you_ , sir. You freed me from prison to continue with my work. If it weren’t for you, my body would be so barren. I wouldn’t have been able to continue. This body is _yours_ , Roman.”

Hearing those words were musical to Roman, and he shed tears from them. Zsasz leaned forward and licked them, his tongue grazing over Roman’s eyelids. He slowly urged Roman down so he could crawl and sit in his lap, Roman’s dick nestled against Zsasz’s jean-class ass. He raked his fingers through Roman’s hair and rubbed his own beard and mouth over Roman’s scalp. This wasn’t a usual sexual act, naturally. Roman had been seduced by people who wanted something from him. They pleasured his cock, his chest, nipples, but he had never been _worshipped_ like Zsasz was doing now. He was never _appreciated_ during sex.

“Is this easing your mind?” Victor asked?

“I need complete certainty,” Roman said as he slid his hands around Zsasz to his back and dipped them below his jeans and briefs.

“I can do that for you,” Zsasz said. He moved his hands from Roman’s head, which now had disheveled hair, to roam over the small pecs Roman had. They continued to descend down Roman’s abs until they hit Zsasz’s own crotch. He worked at unfastening his own jean button and lowering the zipper.

He crawled off of Roman and turned around so his back was to Roman. He positioned his torso low to the ground, but arched his ass high, presenting it right to Roman. He rested the weight of his body on his upper chest and lower face as moved his arms behind him to each grab a side of his pants and slowly lower it. His round ass was slowly exposed centimeter by centimeter antagonizingly until his entire ass was exposed to Victor.

Roman was so hard at the sight. The man was already too beautiful and angelic when facing him or looking down at him. He thought the sight of his lips around his cock was perfect, and nothing could compare, but he was underprepared for how plump and eager Zsasz’s ass looked. Roman scooted himself closer, removing the remainder of the jeans off of Victor’s legs and brought his hands to inspect his offering.

He had scars and tallies here too, and Roman wondered what went through Zsasz’s mind when he carved up such an intimate area. “Don’t tell me you let another man do these.”

Zsasz positioned himself back on his hands and looked back to look at Roman directly. “Never, sir. All of my marks were made by me,” Zsasz said.

“What inspired you to go here?” Roman asked as he circled his index finger around Zsasz’s hole. Zsasz moaned at the teasing touch and tried to regain his composure. “I didn’t want any area untouched.”

“It’s beautiful, Victor. You’re beautiful,” Roman stated. He spread Victor’s cheeks apart to get a better glimpse of his eager hole. Roman licked his lips and then moved his face inward.

Zsasz moaned as he felt Roman’s slick tongue slide along the muscular ring repeatedly. Every lick lubricated him up more and more. He felt Roman flickering rapidly within him. He bit his own lips and enjoyed the attention he was receiving from his boss.

Roman removed his face and rubbed the palm of his hand over Zsasz’s right globe before lifting his hand and spanking it gently. “See, Victor? Don’t I make you feel good?”

“You make me feel wonderful, boss,” Victor replied.

“Don’t I take good care of you?” Roman asked as he continued to massage Victor’s ass.

“Such very good care,” he whimpered.

“I take good care of everyone. I make sure all their needs are met. Why are they leaving me? Why are they so quick to betray me?”

“They don’t appreciate you like I do, boss,” Victor said as his ass was groped and kneaded by Roman’s hands. “We will make them respect you, fear you. Those ingrates I cut up for you today will serve as a reminder of the oaths they swore to you. They will be reminded of your gifts, your generosity, your benevolence. We will remind them together, side by side. I will never leave you. I will make sure this whole city respects Roman Sionis. You have my word, you have my devotion, you have my hole. You have _me_ , Roman. You have all of me.”

“That’s what I needed to hear, Victor,” Roman said softly. “Thank you.”

“Take me, Roman,” Zsasz ordered. “Full devotion, as promised. Put your entire confidence in me. Never doubt my devotion to you. Fuck my ass and take me so you know you I’m yours forever.”

Roman nodded eagerly, trying to keep himself from crying more. “Yes, Victor.” He stood up and made his way to his desk and opened a drawer where he kept lube if he ever wanted to pleasure himself on the job to destress. He brought them over to Zsasz, who was still faithfully positioned on the ground with his back arched beautifully.

“You’ll let me inside you raw, won’t you Victor? No secrets between us, no barriers,” Roman stated.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, boss,” Victor agreed.

Roman smiled as he opened the bottle and lubed up his cock nick and slick. He poured some additional onto his fingers and slid them into Zsasz, who groaned erotically as Roman’s index and middle finger were knuckle deep within him. Roman jerked himself as his fingers slid in and out of Zsasz’s perfect hole.

“Fuck me, Roman,” Zsasz begged. “I live to serve you. Let me show you I belong to you and only you.”

Roman moaned appreciatively at Zsasz’s eagerness. “Why can’t everyone love me as you do? Why aren’t they as giving with their affection and devotion to me?”

Zsasz marked and looked behind to Roman. “If they were _this_ devoted, I’d fucking kill them.”

Roman smirked at Zsasz’s mischievous smile. “Trust me, baby, you’re all I need for this. All I’m asking from the others is some common decency and respect. But don’t worry, Daddy will reward you for your devotion.”

He sat up and slid his cock in between Zsasz’s cheeks, moving his hips back and forth so his lubricated dick rubbed right against Zsasz’s twitching hole. Victor whimpered in anticipation. “Please, Roman, please, fuck me now.”

“Just a moment,” Roman said as he stood up and walked to the mannequin at the head of the room. The mannequin wore Roman’s sharpest white ivory suit. Above the mannequin hung a lavish French portrait from one of Roman’s favorite painters. It portrayed a reign of power; the deity unleashing hell on his disloyal subjects. There were waves of red and purple against the yellow golden tapestry with black humanoid figures being bent and broken in multiple directions abstractly.

And in between the torso of the mannequin and his favorite canvas was the mannequin’s head, wearing Roman’s onyx skull mask. He removed it from the mannequin and put it on before turning back to Zsasz, who was looking at him hungrily.

“Call me by my true name,” he ordered in his low, gravely voice.

“My ass belongs to you, Black Mask. Dominate me, ravage me. I belong to you and only you. I am your play thing, and I will never leave your side for as long as you choose to possess me” Zsasz replied, wagging his ass slowly to allure his boss.

Roman didn’t reply as he made his way back to Zsasz and kneeled behind him, grabbing his hips and guiding him to his cock. Roman pushed himself inwards and Victor whined as his ass was stretched by his boss.

Black Mask began to oscillate his hips to move his cock in and out of his subordinate. Victor hummed with pleasure as Roman made his shallow thrusts.

“Are you prepared for what Black Mask is ready to give you?” Roman asked.

Zsasz looked back towards Black Mask and nodded his head. “Anything to prove myself to you. I can take it.”

“Good,” Roman growled. He picked up the pace and he began to collide into Zsasz’s ass with more velocity. Victor’s moaning grew louder as he was fucked harder and harder. “Do you like that, Victor?”

“I fucking love it,” he whimpered out as Black Mask hammered into him repeatedly. Roman removed a hand from Zsasz’s hip and grabbed a fistful of his platinum blonde hair instead and pulled on the back of his head for leverage instead.

Victor’s moaning became more strained from the pain, but he didn’t let it stop him. The new angle slowed down Roman’s thrusting so he made sure to throw his ass back to meet with him in the middle. Black Mask noticed this new effort and chuckled low.

“That’s it, Victor. Show me that devotion and eagerness to please. Work for me.” Roman stopped thrusting and it was up to Zsasz to back himself up and off of his employer completely. Black Mask hummed appreciatively, admiring the view of Victor riding him.

He let go of Victor’s hair and grabbed him by the waist again. This time, he leaned himself back to lay on the ground, moving Victor to sitting on him. “Keep that pretty ass of yours bouncing on my cock,” Black Mask ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Victor said with a smirk as he repositioned himself to ride Roman at this angle. He bounced himself up and down, letting out a groan as he impaled himself onto Sionis.

“You’re giving me a fantastic view, baby,” Black Mask said as he just sat there and watched his cock be swallowed by the marked globes of Victor’s ass. “Your hole just engulfs me completely. You were made to have my dick inside you.”

Victor stopped bouncing to instead swirl his hips around, giving Roman a new sensation and to delay the friction to extend their session. “I need this, Black Mask. You’re the only man who can give this to me. I will never leave you.”

“Baby,” Black Mask moaned softly as he ran his hand down Victor’s back. “Get on your back for me.” Victor removed himself from Roman and laid down on the ground. Black Mask hovered over him and moved close, only inches between them. “Kiss the mask.”

Victor cupped Black Masks’s face, the cool glazed onyx was smooth under his fingertips. The cheekbones were sharp, raised edges. It was like a hill, and Zsasz loved to run his fingers and up and down on each side. His eyes to some would’ve been terrifying, but to Zsasz, it was a look of passion.

The mouth to the skull mask was a row of engravings to resemble teeth, and that is where Zsasz put his mouth. He swiped his tongue along the ridges before delicately following a path through the ridges. He stroked a valley carved into the mask that ran from the teeth through the cheeks as he continued to kiss Roman through the mask.

Roman slid himself back into Zsasz. Zsasz grinned ferociously, energized by the feeling of being filled inside while staring deep into the intense, piercing gaze of eyes on the other side of the mask.

Victor continued to lap and kiss at the onyx mask as Roman wrapped his arms under and around Zsasz to hold him close as he fucked his way through the man. Zsasz reached down and began to stroke himself as he didn’t break eye contact with his boss.

“I’m going to come inside of you,” Black Mask stated.

“Anything you want, boss,” Zsasz replied.

Roman’s panting became heavier and he took off his mask so that Victor could see the expressions he was making. The mask was hot as hell, but so was seeing his lover come completely undone.

Zsasz started moaning louder too as he felt his own sensitivity increase. With a loud groan from Roman, Zsasz felt his boss’s dick twitching inside of him, spraying hot liquid into his body. The sensation is exactly what pushed Zsasz himself over the edge. Victor whined as his own cock splashed his DNA onto his and Roman’s stomachs.

Only after Zsasz had jerked out all drops from within him did Black Mask remove himself from Victor. Roman cupped his right hand man’s face and leaned in to kiss him tenderly for a few moments before they break apart.

“Do you believe me now, that I am not like the rest, and that I’m going to stay by your side?” Zsasz asked.

Roman smiled softly. “I’ll try my best. It’s just hard. I think I’ll need reassurance often.”

“Anything you need,” Victor replied. He stood up from the ground and walked over to the clothes they had discarded and fished out his favorite butterfly knife from his pockets. He headed back to Roman and handed the knife to him.

“What’s this for?” Roman asked.

“Those three rats I carved up for you,” Zsasz said. “I haven’t made the marks for them yet. I want you to do it.”

Roman’s eyebrow arched. “You’re letting _me_ do the honor? You said you only do this yourself.”

“You’re sharing your empire with me. I want to share something too. Pick a spot, any spot,” Zsasz replied.

Roman smiled wide and leaned in to kiss Zsasz some more. He would try to have the confidence that Zsasz instilled within him. Despite the pain and the misery that came from being rejected and alone, he could try to be the brave and invulnerable man he strived to be when he put on the mask. He could try to do that for Victor.


End file.
